


She Remembers

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another little ficlet written for bsg_epics multi-ship war this past weekend.  Laura/Kara focusing on Kara's thoughts about and memories of Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Remembers

Kara can’t remember a time when Laura Roslin wasn’t in the back of her mind. 

She remembers when Lee used to follow Laura around like a lovesick puppy and wondering what all the fuss was about. To Kara, the newly appointed president seemed like nothing more than a middle aged woman in over her head, but treading water nonetheless. 

That was before Laura convinced her to defy the Old Man and go on a suicide mission back to Caprica, before Kobol. Somewhere in that time Laura Roslin had taken permanent root in her thoughts.

She remembers watching from afar as the woman lay dying in Galactica’s sick bay, too afraid to approach her, to see someone who had turned into such a bastion of strength laid low by an incurable disease.

Most of all, she vividly remembers one night on New Caprica. Drinks in the makeshift bar had led to a trek outside the settlement with Laura proudly showing her where she wanted to build her cabin, start her new life. 

Laura had rolled them both joints from the plant she‘d discovered by the stream, and they had talked, laughed, and gazed at the stars for hours. Between the booze and the smoke the night gets a little hazy after that, but she remembers pale skin glowing in the moonlight and warm, wet, willing flesh. Sometimes she imagines she hears Laura’s husky moans ringing in her ears still.

Now Laura shares quarters with the Old Man, but Kara doubts they share a bed. On their night together, she and Laura had talked about how, although given ample opportunity and encouragement, he never would make a move. She imagines how frustrated that must make Laura, even now, as she once again fights the disease that is hell bent on taking her life.

Kara doesn’t even know who she is anymore, and she has nothing more to offer Laura than this: the words of a dying hybrid, prophesizing that she will lead them all to their end. She hopes it’s enough.


End file.
